totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Całuśna podróż
Totalna Porażka: Nowicjusze vs Weterani Odcinek 5 Dom Uczestników Salon: Klein siedział na swoim rushowym tronie (kibelku <3). Koło niego leżała torba z majteczkami Beth, a Klein się nimi aromatyzował. Klein: Achhh! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Emm... to tak, jakoś mało mnie jest, ale coooo tam! (machnięcie rączką ze złamanym nadgarstkiem) Właściwie to chyba muszę zacząć udawać, że coś robię, ale... wiem! <3 Klein założył perukę. Klein: Okej, czas na małą awanturkę w Domu Kleina i ludzi, których zgwałcą mnie swoimi anacondami! <3 Klein pohasał do salonu. Klein: Juuuuuuhu! <3 Klein wygiął bioderko. Klein: Kochani, kto jest gotowy na tornado w pup... znaczy Kleina! <3 Tymczasem Kimberly była nieco zdołowana po ceremonii Kimberly: Nie rozumiem, jak mogła odpaść Majli? :< No dobra, może i też na nią głosowałam, ale to i tak nie w porządku! Powinna wylecieć Ebony, bo przez nią przegraliśmy! W sumie nie pamiętam, dlaczego na nią głosowałam... Retrospekcja. Kimberly spaceruje po domu, gdy nagle leży przed nią karteczka. Kimberly: "Zagłosuj na Majli." Czemu nie? Kimberly poszła dalej Kimberly: Faktycznie, tak to było... Ale część Weteranów, która nic nie robi się zmniejsza! W końcu zostałam sama z Kleinem, bo reszta się stara... Muszę zacząć zawiązywać sojusze! Tylko od kogo zacząć? Zapłakana Nina przytulała lalkę w kształcie Majli. ;u; (pokój zwierzeń)Nina: 'Nieee, dlaczego Majli?! :< Te dzi*ki jeszcze pożałują, że na nią zagłosowały! Tylko nie wiem w jaki sposób... No ale karma na pewno jeszcze porządnie kopnie je w dupę! ''Maddie tymczasem sobie coś szkicowała w notesie. Była to Majli i Klemcia, nagle Maddie przekreśliła ich wizerunki iksami. '''Maddie: '''No super, czyli nowicjusze nie są tacy... słabi? '''Maddie: ''Jestem ciekawa, jakim cudem przegraliśmy. I co, to strzelanie we mnie przez gimbusów się nie opłaciło!? Nienawidzę gimbusów! Raz jeden do mnie powiedział "Siema, laska", jakbyśmy się znali. Wiecie co zrobiłam? Złamałam mu rękę. A potem, jeszcze mu ją skręciłam.'' Do Maddie podszedł Garry. Garry: No, widzisz. Tak wogóle to Hej. I miałaś rację, człowiek staje się coraz bardziej szurnięty... szczególnie widać to w mojej drużynie. Maddie: '''Gadasz prawdopodobnie z najnormalniejszym weteranem w tym sezonie, więc wiesz... '''Garry: W sumie racja... jesteś najmniej walnięta z nich wszystkich. Popatrzył się na Kleina wąchającego stringi Beth. Garry: I nie mam z tym wątpliwości. Maddie: '''Do tego chłopaczka lepiej się nie zbliżaj, bo... Eeem... dobierze się do twych stringów, jeśli jakieś masz... Barth niestety nie mógł się nacieszyć, bo ja nie miałam ze sobą żadnych stringów... '''Garry: Wiem, nie chcę zostać zgwałcony. Maddie: '''Smutno, że nie ma Majli i Klemci, dziwię się, że to mówię, ale... jest bez nich strasznie nudno i ponuro. '''Garry: No... wolałbym aby wypadł ktoś inny. Maddie: '''W sumie to Majli prawie wygrała PDŚ... A Celestia wygrała PDŚ... Dlaczego to nie ona miała odpaść! To bez sensu. '''Garry: No właśnie! I bez Celestii było by... trochę bezpieczniej. Maddie: '''Ona nie jest niebezpieczna... Dobra, jak ją wnerwisz to może ci złamać nos w pięciu miejscach, jeśli jest to możliwe. Ale jak tak, to nie jest niebezpieczna. Niebezpieczni to są murzyni w więzieniu, ot co. '''Garry: To na pewno jej nic nie zrobię. No, chyba jeśli chodzi o zadanie. Maddie: O... to ja lecę. Wyszła z pokoju. Garry: Baj. Jadalnia: Do jadalni przyszedł Drake, nieco niewyspany. Nalał sobie kawy i usiadł przy pierwszym lepszym stoliku. < Drake: (Złapał się za głowę) Nie spałem całą noc..., wciąż myślałem o Helen. ;u; > Wziął łyka kawy i padł twarzą na stół, wciąż trzymając kubek z kawą. Coś tam jęczał... Żeby było miło, do jadalni weszła Helen, nieco nieogarnięta. Helen: 'Ci zboczeńcy pożałują tego wyzwania... ''Dopiero teraz zauważyła Drake'a leżacego twarzą na stole. 'Helen: '''Matko Boska! Drake?! ''Drake cośtam jęknął na odpowiedź, jeśli to była odpowiedź. ;u; Helen szturchnęła go ręką. 'Helen: '''Drake, wszystko w porządku? ''Chłopak przekręcił głowę w stronę dziewczyny, jednak nadal leżał... 'Drake: '''Ja-Jasne. ''Złapał się za głowę. '''Helen: Właśnie widzę. Nie spałeś czy co? Wzięła od niego kubek z kawą i powąchała. Helen: '...Nie jest trujące, znaczy że jednak nie spałeś.Twoja drużyna poprzednio zwaliła wszystko na ciebie, mam rację? ''Drake westchnął. 'Drake: '''Nie, ja sam... ''Mruknął. Helen przybliżyła się do niego... by lepiej słyszeć, no. ;u; 'Helen: '''Co powiedziałeś? '''Drake: '''No że ja sam...sam chciałem pomóc, a to że męczące to...inna sprawa. ;_; ''Westchnął. 'Helen: '''Jeju, serio? To takie niespodziewane... i urocze. ''Zarumieniła się. 'Drake: '''A gdzie tam... ;u; ''Mruknął, też się trochę zarumienił. 'Helen: '''Powaga, ja bym tym pieprzonym leniom nie zrobiła nic, nawet rosołu. Czuję że oni mnie nawet oszukują... ''Zamyśliła się. 'Helen: '''Tym ludziom nie wolno ufać, cała ta gra bazuje na oszustwie... To mnie nawet dziwi. Po coś to zrobił? Dla wygranej? ''I to pytanie zabiło go XD 'Drake: '''No... ''Poprawił bluzkę. 'Drake: '''Chciałem spotkać ciebie... ''Ale powiedział to trochę ciszej, tak że Helen znowu nie dosłyszała i się przybliżyła jeszcze bliżej do niego... 'Helen: '''Chyba się przesłyszałam... jeśli na serio powiedziałeś że dla spotkania ze mną? ''Chłopak przełknął ślinę. 'Drake: '''No...nie przesłyszałaś się. ;u; ''Napił się kawy. Helen zrobiła się czerwona jak burak. 'Helen: '''Albo to najwiarygodniejsze kłamstwo... a-albo jedna z najbardziej szokujących prawd. ''Wzięła butelkę wody ze stołu i wypiła kilka łyków z gwinta. ;u; 'Helen: '''Odpowiadaj: gdzie, kiedy i dlaczego. Ty.. widzisz coś we mnie? ''Drake podniósł głowę. Spojrzał na Helen. 'Drake: '''Kiedyś Chris chwalił się tobą na swojej stronie, no to...Jesteś piękna po prostu! ;u; ''Złapał się za głowę. '''< Drake: Pewnie dostanę kosza. ;u; > Helen wypluła wodę którą w tym momencie piła. 'Helen: '''Ja? Piękna? ''Teraz to już nie miała twarzy buraczanej, ale całkowicie w kolorze buraka. '''Helen: '''Jednak te blogi wujka mają jakieś pozytywy... Nie żeby to było głupie z twojej strony... Nikt mi czegoś takiego nigdy nie mówił... Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Nowicjusze vs Weterani